Welcome To Dalton
by charli220
Summary: "New Directions... welcome to Dalton" the NEw Directions spend two weeks at Dalton Academy and make some new friends ships.. and enemies. klaine!
1. INTRODUCTION

_**Ok, I am getting so damn bored that I wrote this… and I thought I'd show you! Basically Kurt never went to Dalton to spy and the new directions are going to pay a visit=) I got the idea when I was watching buffy for some reason and I have no idea why? Random! Anyway… enjoy please! Klaine madness will follow! ( they just have to meet first ;)**_

"Yes worthless trash of half breed's you, heard right, you, are going to Dalton academy" sue smirked, her hands on her hip's enjoying the reaction of sheer annoyance she was getting.

"Dalton? The all boy's school? No way. I ain't going there! They'll turn me good" puck cried, Finn patting his shoulder.

"Miss Sylvester... I don't understand..."

"Of course you, wouldn't Franken teen and I don't expect you to. The fact is. You, losers need to be disciplined. And apparently since the Taser isn't yet legal to sue on high schools students, my ongoing battle for the cane to be brought back seems to have been flawed, so you will spend 2 weeks at Dalton, and if you come back the same disgusting lowlifes I will inflict pain on you." She growled and Kurt swallowed.

"Miss Sylvester..."

"Sweet porcelain, shut up." she sighed before turning on her heel, Santana smirking.

"Two weeks at an all boy's school. Damn we going to have fun" he high fived Brittany and Tina sighed.

"But… it's all boys, dirty, smelly..."

"Hot"

"Fabulous"

"Dreamy boys" Rachel finished and Santana gave her a rare smile.

"Berry's right. This is going to rule" she grinned and Kurt sighed. Two weeks at a school filled with boys did sound like fun to him, puck resting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is going to be the break you, need." He smiled and Kurt nodded. That was true. And it wasn't like Kurt hadn't heard of Dalton before. Hell he had even thought about spying on the warblers yet he didn't.

"Anyway, if any of them try anything, we got your back" puck gave him a quick grin and a pat on the back before he headed out of the door to football, Kurt smiling. He wasn't sure how but after his dad and carol's wedding, the glee boys had gotten closer to him, invited him to their guy's nights and now he was one of them, one of the guy's. Puck treated him like a little brother and even artie spoke to him more. The fact that they would be with him at Dalton made him cheer up a little, the bell sounding, telling Kurt it was time for cheerio's practice. Mr schue watched as his kid's left the choir room, all talking about what they should take, what guy's they would try and seduce first, yet Schuester couldn't help notice puck and Sam wait for Kurt as he gathered his thing's, offering to walk him to cheerio's practice, the biggest smiles on their faces. Will smiled to himself and moved over to the piano. His boy's had definitely changed in the past year he had taught them and he was proud.

* * *

><p>"Oh relax Blaine, I'm sure there is bound to be one gay guy, it is a show choir after all" David sighed, munching on his apple as Blaine played with his pasta on his fork, Wes sniffing.<p>

"I don't know, from what I've heard, they are all football players or cheerleaders. I know one's in a wheel chair and one has a criminal record" he explained and Blaine nodded.

"So most likely straight"

"Oh lighten up. Does it really matter? With your good looks and impeccable charm you, could have them bi in no time" he winked and Blaine flicked some tomato at him and the boy fell silent, Wes smirking.

"Girls are coming to our school Blaine, girls. You, know what they are right? The wonderful human beings with lovely..." he never finished the sentence as Blaine grabbed David's apple and shoved it in the talking boy's mouth.

"Gay Wes. Gay" he groaned and let his head fall forward onto the oak table, David patting his back.

"Just wait until they get here, I'm sure we'll find someone for you. And if we don't, you can have your pick of a nice fine cheerleader, just to play with" he joked and Blaine laughed slightly.

"Fine."

"Two weeks of heaven" Wes smiled and Blaine nodded. Right… two weeks of pure hell… he just couldn't wait.

_**So what do you, think? Terrible? Boring? Or good! Reviews would help me a lot with ideas.**_


	2. On Our Way

"Jeez Kurt, what did you, pack?" Finn asked as he attempted to hurl the large suitcase onto the coach, lifting it an inch off the ground before it pulled his down.

"Dude, you, think that's heavy, have you, tried lifting Rachel's?" Sam asked, his face blue as he forced Rachel's bright pink suitcase into the coach, Rachel frowning.

"I packed only essentials. A star can never be to ready" she smiled, climbing onto the bus, Kurt nodding in agreement as he checked his reflection in the window.

"She has a point" he mused as puck found entertainment in watching Finn struggle.

"That's my Kurt" he grinned and Kurt ignored him, climbing up onto the coach to take a seat next to Mercedes, puck finally helping Finn load up the case.

"Ok, I know we've been through the rules more than once but I'm going to say them again." Mr Schue ignored the moaning from Lauren and puck.

"Ok. There will be no bad attitude, no foul language, and no garbage dumping at all puck, Mercedes… no showing them the 'funk'. Kurt and Rachel there will be no diva offs no matter how much you would like to belt out wicked numbers. Santana… no contact with boys at all… same for you Brittany. Finn and Sam no stealing food from the cafeteria, I've seen you so don't act all innocent Finn, Quinn… refrain from getting the students to vote for you for from queen, they don't go to our school. Artie and Lauren, setting up video's in dorms is illegal and mike and Tina, please don't break out into a random dance during assembly. I think that's all" he smiled and the bus driver started up the engine, Rachel holding out a tape for Mr Schue.

"I made this just for the ride." She smiled and Mr Schue started at her.

"I don't think so missy. I have in written in black and white that there will be no show tunes blasting on any vehicle why I am present" a voice spoke out from the door and will bit his lip.

"Sue, what are you doing?" he asked as sue pulled her megaphone and herself into a seat.

"Accompanying you on your travels to Dalton academy. Really Will, has your hair gel seemed so far into your skull that it's affecting your brain?" she tutted and the bus driver began to move, Mr Schue sighing.

"Fine. Accompany away." He sat down and sue lent across the aisle, her eyes narrowing.

"Really I just couldn't stand not insulting you for two weeks." She whispered and will felt his knuckled tighten, slight chatter starting to come from the student's.

"Do you, think they'll be hot?" Brittany asked and Santana smirked.

"Britt, it's an all boy's school. Over 300 boys. There is bound to be at least 10 total Hotties" she smiled and Rachel frowned.

"We aren't going there for the boy's." she rolled her eyes and Finn placed an arm around her shoulder, Quinn snorting.

"Oh please. We all know you'll be the first one to flirt with them. You need the attention" she smirked and Rachel bit her lip, Finn glaring at Quinn.

"Lay off Quinn"

"Fine" Quinn turned her back on the boy and began talking to Sam, playing with his hair, puck leaning forward to tap Kurt on the shoulder.

"So, if me and Lauren cant dorm together, and somehow get caught sneaking around to dorm together, I'll go with you," puck smiled and Kurt coughed.

"And why would I agree to that?"

"Because I make a good body guard, and I let you, watch those musical things. Plus if you, get bored, I am pretty easy on the eye" he flashed Kurt a grin and Kurt frowned.

"Noah, how many times do we go through this? You are not my type. I suppose you, could stay with me, if you, promise one thing" he mused and puck leaned closer.

"What?"

"You have to shower"

"Shower…." Puck looked disgusted at the word.

"Yes Noah."

"Fine. I'll shower." He held out his fist for Kurt to bump before he sat back down properly, Lauren filling him in on the Rachel bitching.

* * *

><p>"Blaine it takes a good two hours to get here from Lima" David said for the third time, Blaine looking out the window once more.<p>

"I know, I just want to see what they're like" he sighed and returned to drawing faces on his math homework, Wes lying across the smaller boy's bed.

"So do i. I hear some of the girls are cheerleaders." He smiled and huffed as a pillow hit his face.

"You, have a girlfriend" David smirked and Wes sighed.

"Alas fella's I do not." He sniffed and Blaine gasped.

"What? Becky dumped you?"

"No! I dumped her!" Wes cried and David walked over to him, looking him right in the eyes for a moment, moving back after a good few seconds.

"She dumped him" he concluded and Wes cursed, Blaine cracking a small smile.

"Why?" he asked and Wes sat up, clutching the pillow close.

"Apparently I have a closer relationship with my gavel" he sniffed and Blaine nodded.

"We knew this day would come"

"And we warned you! We even gave you, pamphlets to those addiction groups." David pointed out and Wes frowned.

"It's not an addiction"

"How long have you had the gavel?" Blaine asked and Wes blushed.

"2 years…"

"And where is it now?"

"In my bag..."

"Wes..."

"Fine! It's in a steel safe!"

"And what's written on the safe..."

" mrGman'sroom"

"Wesley..."

"Mr G-man's room." Wes sighed and David snorted with laughter, Wes blushing deeper than before.

"Exactly. You and Mr G-man need counselling." Blaine smiled and Wes stood up, his arms folded.

"I don't have to take your crap"

"Actually yes you do. You vowed not to leave my room until our math homework was done" Blaine smiled and Wes sat back down.

"Maybe I did" he huffed and David laughed, looking out of the window, his eyes wide.

"I think they're here" he cried and all three boys raced to the window. Sure enough a rather large coach with 'McKinley high' scrawled on the side was pulling up into the large front garden. Damn they tinted windows!

"Come on, let's round up the warblers" Wes smiled and they headed out of the room, Blaine eager to see just what these mckinely kids were like.

_**Do you like it? Reviews with idea's!**_


	3. first meeting's

"I am in heaven"

"I was made for this school!" Rachel smiled as she stepped of the coach, her eyes wide. The grounds were a brilliant emerald green; the building looked like an oversized mansion, a wonderful structure with marble pillars that led up to the steps to a set of double doors that looked finely polished.

"Sure were man hands" Santana murmured, pulling herself and Brittany over to a large statue of what seemed to be a warbler.

"Ok guys! Wait up! I need to check you, off…" Mr Schue grabbed out his list and sue sighed, the students all talking loudly, paying no attention to their teacher in the slightest.

"Alright losers! Listen up! I want girls in one line boys in another. Those of you, who are not sure, get out of my sight" she cried through the mega phone and everyone moved quickly, Kurt not bothering to argue going into the girl's line, knowing full well sue had pepper spray.

"Good. Now raise your hand when your name is called." She announced and the process started, the bus driver left to get the heavy cases out of the coach.

" get your things, move it move it, double time!" sue cried and Rachel sped up as she was yelled at, a tall blonde red headed woman coming out of the building, her eyes shining.

"You must be the McKinley group" she smiled and will nodded, stepping forward to shake her hand.

"William Schuester" he smiled and sue pushed him out of the way.

"Don't bother seducing her William just because she's a red head. I know you, have a fetish for them. Sue Sylvester" she made herself known before walking over to yell at mike for moving her bag.

"Sorry, she's… I don't know" will sighed and the woman smiled.

"It's fine. Liz parker." She smiled and will nodded, a loud bang coming from behind them.

"God damn it Rachel! What did you pack? An elephant?" puck cried and will sighed, miss parker biting her lip.

"They seem pleasant" she added and Mr Schue nodded.

"They normally are."

"Well I'll give you a map, and a few of my students should be along soon to escort you to your rooms." She smiled and handed him over a map before leaving.

"Mr Schue!" Rachel cried and will curse before going to deal with the fretting girl.

* * *

><p>"My god Wes stop spying" Blaine hit his friend as he peeped his head out of the window, trying to get a good look at the students who had just arrived.<p>

"Like you're eager as well" Wes shot back and David coughed, both boys turning around to find a frowning miss parker looking at them.

"Miss…. We were just… it was all Blaine!" Wes cried and Blaine hit him over the head, David sniggering lightly.

"Wesley, I would like you and these two to go and escort them to their rooms." She smiled and Wes gasped, David grinning.

"Sure miss!" he cried, tugging Blaine along, David following after him, all of them scanning the small area in which was… well…chaos.

"They look… lovely" David muttered as a rather tall brunette shoved a boy with a Mohawk into the bus, a small girl trying to pull him back.

"Finn stop!" they heard her cry as they neared.

"Yeh man, I didn't mean to insult her that bad. We Jew's gotta stick together…" the Mohawk boy sighed and the one called Finn moved back.

"Sorry, I haven't slept in a few days, nerves" he sighed and Wes coughed, all three of the students spinning around to look at them.

"Oh hello! I'm Rachel berry!" the girl smiled immediately, holding out her hand, Wes looking at it.

"Wesley Montgomery" he smiled and shook her hand, Finn grinning.

"Finn Hudson, that's Noah puckerman or puck" he nodded at puck who gave them a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, this is Blaine and David" Wes pointed to the two other boys who smiled sheepishly, David suddenly hitting Blaine on the shoulder.

"What?" he hissed, David pointing to a small group of girl's, all dressed in red dresses.

"Cheerleaders" he smiled and Blaine rolled his eyes, the girl's catching his eye, grinning.

"Ladies" Quinn smirked, making them aware they were being watched, Santana smiling.

"I say it's time we say 'hello'" she winked, taking hold of Brittany's pinkie, pulling the girl along to the three private school boys. David smiled like a fool as the Latino walked right up to them, her eyes big.

"Hey. I'm Santana" she smiled, leaning forward to kiss David's cheek, the boy blushing.

"Wes!" Wes cried, holding out his hand, Blaine rolling his eyes.

"I'm Brittany. You're hot" Brittany said straight out and Wes looked like he would faint, Quinn smirking.

"Quinn" she smiled at Blaine who felt like saying right out 'I'm gay, don't bother' but he held it in.

"Blaine Anderson" he smiled and Santana nodded.

"So, you boy's gonna show us to our rooms?" she asked and Wes nodded, Santana and Brittany linking arm's with him, pulling along their suitcases.

"Lead the way" Santana smiled and Blaine rolled his eyes as Wes almost fainted. They walked off and Blaine turned back around to see a bottle blonde haired boy walking their way, Quinn smiling at him.

"Hey baby. This is David and Blaine." Quinn smiled and David felt his heart drop as the boy wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

"Sam" he smiled and David nodded, the rest of the group coming forward to meet them.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes, this is my boy Kurt" Mercedes smiled at Blaine, who blinked when the boy names Kurt spun around, his eyes shining. He was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever laid eyes on. His elven features stood out, his lip's a perfect peach.

"Salutations" he says simply, his voice like an angel. Blaine swallowed and held out his hand.

"Blaine Anderson" he smiled and Kurt shook it, smiling.

"I see your friend has eyes for Quinn" he said and Blaine nodded.

"Sure does"

"Oh she won't leave Sam. They are as loved up as could possibly be. It's rather sickening" Kurt shrugged and Mercedes sighed.

"You're just jealous" she sighed and Kurt gave her a frown.

"Cedes, please. Sam and Quinn? Nowhere near jealous. Besides, I have you." Kurt smiled, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek before he wondered off to find his suitcase, Blaine sighing. So Kurt was straight. Damn.

"You seem cute together" he said and Mercedes actually laughed.

"Who? Me and Kurt? No way. I'm not his type" she sighed and Blaine frowned.

"Not his type?" oh god. He wasn't into blonde bimbo's was he?

"No. but he has dated Brittany" she smiled weakly and Blaine sighed. Ah… blonde bimbo's were his type.

"Kurt!" puck cried and Blaine watched as puck took hold of Kurt's arm, pulling closer, whispering something in his ear.

"Noah! We have talked about this; just because I'm gay it doesn't mean I have every coloured scarf known to man!" Kurt hissed and Blaine actually smiled. YES! HE WAS GAY!

"And yes I do have the aqua for Lauren" Kurt said a little quieter.

"Come on then, I'll take you to your rooms" Blaine smiled and Mercedes nodded. Maybe this was going to be ok after all….


	4. you know my coffee order?

"And here are your dorm's" Blaine stopped at the end of the long hallway, pointing to four door's, puck frowning.

"Dude, they have locks from the outside." He growled and Blaine nodded, Kurt appearing behind them all with an exhausted Finn and his suitcase.

"Oh come on Franken teen. It's not hat heavy" he sighed and Finn dropped the case, Rachel pulling her case into a room.

"It will do, come on Tina" she sighed, pulling the Asian girl into the room, Lauren following after she gave puck a wink, Mercedes turning back to Kurt.

"You'll be across the hall right?" she asked and he nodded, Finn looking into the room.

"Yes. With Noah and Finn" he sighed and puck frowned, tapping Kurt on the shoulder.

"Sorry Hummel, but I demand to sleep in the girl's room" he said and Kurt grabbed the boy by the collar, pulling him into the room they had chosen, Blaine wide eyed.

"Puck's Kurt's bitch" Finn said simply before he too entered the room. Mercedes sniggered and watched as Quinn disappeared into a room with Santana and Brittany, mike, Sam and artie all taking the remaining one.

"Well, I'll let you, get settled in and we'll come around later with your time tables" Blaine smiled and Mercedes nodded, waving to him as he disappeared down the hall.

"Oh yes! A double bed!" Finn cried as he launched himself onto the fluffy bed, puck frowning.

"Dude, there is no way I am sleeping on a bed with you. It's like… illegal" he said and Finn frowned.

"But I can't share Kurt… he's my brother… what if I have a dream about Rachel?" Finn asked as Kurt returned from the built in bathroom, satisfied that they had good shampoo.

"What are we discussing gentlemen?" he asked and puck smiled.

"How me and you, are going to share this bed" puck patted the double bed and Kurt frowned.

"Really?"

"Sure" puck nodded and Finn sighed, moving his things onto the single bed.

"Fine… but do not touch me" Kurt said firmly and puck smiled, sitting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"We have to spend two weeks here. And the roof is white. How am I meant to get away with sketching things on it when it's white?" he asked and Kurt threw a pillow at him, already starting to unpack his UN natural amounts of skinny jeans into the wardrobe.

"Maybe you just shouldn't sketch?" Finn suggested and the two boys' laughed, Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Honestly. I'm going to go for a little look around. If you touch any of my things, I will snap your neck in your sleep. Understood?" he asked and the boys nodded, Kurt heading to the door.

"Oh, and Noah… there's a pen in my bag" he winked and closed the door behind him, puck diving off the bed to get it.

* * *

><p>"And then… they kissed my cheek, at the same time!" Wes smiled and David high fived him, Blaine sighing as he lounged on a leather chair.<p>

"Wes, didn't you just break up with Becky?" Blaine asked and Wes shrugged.

"What can I say? I've moved on. Besides, we all saw you checking out that boy's ass" he smirked and Blaine coughed.

"His name is Kurt, and I was not." He sighed and David hit him, the boy spinning around to see Kurt standing in the door way, a small smirk on his face.

"Hello boys. I was just trying to find the cafeteria… I need to get some coffee." He smiled and Blaine stood up immediately, David sniggering.

"I'll show you" Blaine nodded and David gave him a little push.

"Have fun, be safe!" Wes called as Blaine closed the doors, a silence following as Kurt stood there in the empty hall.

"Sorry about them. They are deranged" Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded.

"Tell me about it. I'm rooming with the world's largest knuckle heads" he smiled back and they began to walk, Blaine putting his hands in his pockets.

"Really? Have you met Wes and David?" he asked and Kurt smiled.

"They seem nice"

"They can be." Blaine sighed as they turned the corner, Kurt sighing.

"It's a nice place. You dorm?" he asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yeh. My parents work away so I have no choice unless I want to be in an empty house 8 months of the year" he sighed and Kurt frowned.

"Wow, 8 months. I'd die without my dad for 8 months" he admitted and Blaine looked at him properly. He was the slightest bit taller than his way, his eyes shining in a way that made Blaine smile. His clothes were rather flamboyant yet fashionable and Blaine didn't know how he didn't pick Kurt out as a gay straight away.

"You get on well with your parents then?" he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Well my dad yeh. My mum… passed away when I was 8" he sighed and Blaine suddenly wanted to punch himself.

"I am so sorry for bringing it up"

"Its' ok. You weren't to know" Kurt smiled weakly and they reached the cafeteria, Blaine opening the door for the boy.

" I must warn you, the food in here is a little bit… um… different" Blaine said and Kurt nodded before walking in, a few people sitting at the table's drinking coffee, eating what seemed to be some Italian salad.

"Wow, we have tater tots and chicken" Kurt smiled as he saw the many different meals all spread out. It ranged from curries to pasta's, cheese cakes to chocolate mousse and Kurt could only see puck and Finn sneaking in here at night, stealing everything and claiming it was all Kurt.

"See anything you fancy?" Blaine asked and Kurt gave him a small look up and down as if to say _you_. He shrugged and looked at the menu.

"Just a coffee. Maybe a cup cake for Noah and Finn" he said and Blaine grabbed a tray, grabbing the thing's Kurt asked for, going up to the lady and looking at Kurt before he placed an order.

"I'll have a medium drip and a … Grande non-fat mocha please" he smiled and Kurt started at him.

"How do you know my coffee order?" he asked and Blaine shrugged.

"I had a feeling." He smiled and Kurt grinned, taking the tray over to a table whilst Blaine got the drinks.

"So, what's McKinley like?" he asked as he took a seat, sipping his coffee, Kurt sighing.

"Ok I suppose. I can tell you I don't miss getting thrown into lockers" he smiled and Blaine frowned.

"Why would you get thrown into lockers?"

"Oh... um… well… if you haven't noticed… I don't exactly play for the same team as you" he blushed and Blaine almost laughed.

"You mean you're straight?" he asked and Kurt frowned.

"No. I'm gay"

"So am I" Blaine smiled and Kurt blushed.

"Oh... well… man I just made a fool of myself" he sighed and Blaine took his hand from across the table, Kurt looking at it, his eyes wide.

"No you didn't" Blaine smiled, realising what he was doing, letting go quickly.

"Anyway. Now that's cleared, I should probably get some time tables to you and the rest of the new directions" he smiled and Kurt nodded, standing up.

"Yeh. I'll see you round" he smiled, waving as he left with the cupcakes, Blaine grinning. This was going better than he expected.

_**What do you think? Please don't forget to review**_


	5. I was wondering

"And how am I meant to take my cheerio's out for practice when they have a double lesson of math huh? You tell me that Jackie Chan and then I'll consider taking this time table." Sue stated simply as Wes tried to hand her a timetable of what they would be doing for the next two weeks, the boy shocked at what was said.

"Poor Wes, should we save him?" Brittany asked Santana as they walked into the large common room, Wes looking like someone had punched him.

"I think so" Santana smirked, flouncing herself and Brittany to Wes's aid.

"Oh yes! Double sport!" puck high fived Finn and Kurt groaned, Mercedes taking his hand.

"It's all good. We can have our two hour gossip fest" she smiled and Kurt gave her a small grin, his eyes finding Blaine as he stood leaning on the table, David whispering to him.

"He's looking at you" he smirked and Blaine elbowed him in the rib's.

"So?"

"So Blaine we all know you like him"

"I barely know him!" he cried a little too loud, catching the attention of Sam and Quinn who had been in a heavy lip lock session for the past 10 minutes.

"Sorry" he mumbled and David sniggered, the couple going back to what they were doing.

"Ok lima losers! Listen up!" sue called after she had taken the timetable from Wes, Santana and Brittany clinging to his arm.

"We have dinner in 5 minutes! Go to the food place thing and eat! And if I find that anyone hasn't eaten at least one vegetable I will make them sleep next to it for the remaining two weeks. Not that bad you say legs?" she turned to artie who sat frozen, Blaine gaping his mouth. Had she just called him legs?

"I will make sure it is sprayed with every insecticide and after two weeks of being in bed with you will eat it" she growled and artie nodded, sue flashing a horrible smile.

"Now go!" she cried and they wasted no time in hurrying from the room, Mercedes still holding Kurt's hand.

"I wonder what food they have?" she asked as Blaine walked alongside her.

"Too much if you ask me" he smiled and puck walked next to Kurt, linking arms with him.

"Noah, _what _are you doing?" Kurt asked as puck kept in stride with him.

"We need to talk Hummel" he said and Blaine didn't know whether to laugh or look away, Mercedes giggling quietly.

"Enlighten me" Kurt sighed and puck leant in closer.

"I need your help. You see, since Lauren is being locked away in the other room I can't use her expertise on picking locks, so I was wondering…"

"No I will not help you break into the cafeteria" Kurt sighed and puck cursed.

"Why not?"

"Because 1. You ruined the whole sneaking thing because a Dalton student is walking with us. 2. I can't be bothered getting up to late" he shrugged and puck sighed, Blaine smiling.

"I won't tell" he grinned and puck smiled.

"Alright! Hummel are you in?"

"No" Kurt said simply and puck frowned.

"But Kurt… I need you" he whined and Kurt elbowed him in the rib's before speeding up, puck catching his breath. Kurt detached himself from Mercedes and began to run, very aware that puck was chasing after him, a small grin on his face.

"Gotcha Hummel!" he called as his arm's pulling Kurt into the air, a small scream filling the hall. Kurt laughed as puck's arm's tightened around his waist, the smaller boy's leg's flailing in the air as he laughed, puck putting him back on the ground.

"I hate you" he smirked and hit puck lightly.

"I love you too" puck grinned, linking arms with Kurt again, Mercedes smiling.

"It's so cute" she smiled and Blaine nodded, a tugging sensation appearing in his stomach.

They reached the dining hall and sat down at a rather long table, Santana and Brittany placing themselves either side of Wes, David sighing as he took a seat next to fin and Rachel, puck sitting next to Kurt. Blaine sat down and Mercedes took a seat next to him.

"Ok, well… oh wow this looks so cool!" puck cried as a rather large buffet was wheeled out, a large grin spreading across his face.

"If you eat too much and throw up when we are in bed I will murder you" Kurt said simply and Blaine's eyes widened as puck lazily let his arm hang over the back of Kurt's chair.

"Relax Hummel. I won't." he gave a small wink before he took his and Kurt's plate up to the buffet. Kurt frowning.

"Thank god he's gone." He gave a small smile as Mercedes went to get her food, Blaine not moving.

"Not hungry?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"Not yet, besides. Once all the pizza's gone they bring out the best ravioli ever." He smiled and Kurt played with his fork.

"Do you have sport tomorrow?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, taking a sip of his water.

"Yes. First up."

"Same. So… I was wondering…" Kurt began, puck coming back and handing him a plate full of chicken pasta, salad and some roast potato on the side.

"I didn't know if the gravy would be to fattening" he sighed and Kurt smiled, Blaine eager to find out what Kurt was going to ask.

"So blaze. You play any sport?" puck asked as he shovelled pizza into his mouth, Blaine biting him lip.

"It's Blaine" Kurt corrected puck and Blaine gave him a small smile.

"Um… if singing count's then yes" he smiled and puck nodded.

"Sweet. You better be good, because we are better" puck said and Kurt gave a confused look which soon faded into anger when puck stole one of his potatoes.

"Oh no you didn't" Mercedes smiled as she returned, puck grabbing his fork.

"Bring it Hummel" he grinned and Kurt sighed, picking up his fork, taking the first jab at puck, the boy dodging, poking back. Blaine sighed and decided it was his time to get some food, David standing up and following.

"Hey, why are you so down?" he asked as they shovelled ravioli onto their plates.

"Kurt is obviously with that puck guy" he sighed and David took a look over, puck taking away Kurt's fork with a grin.

"He doesn't seem like the gay type" he said and Blaine sighed.

"So? He might be." He bit his lip and David patted his back.

"It's all good. Just ask Kurt later. Now I have to get back, Finn was talking about some major league game he went to see" David smiled and headed back to his seat, Blaine sighing, doing the same.

* * *

><p>After dinner they all filed out into the hall, Blaine wondering up the corridor, a hand tapping his shoulder. He spun around to face a smiling Kurt, his heart racing.<p>

"Oh... Hey" he smiled and Kurt bit his lip.

"At dinner, I was going to ask you something but Noah the idiot came and ruined it. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a morning walk with me before sport. Just to get warmed up... I suppose" Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't find his word's. _Answer him Blaine! You look like an idiot!_

"Sure. That would be great." He grinned and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Cool. I'll meet you outside my room at say… 8?" he asked and Blaine nodded.

"Sure."

"Great. See you then" he smiled, wondering off down the hall, Blaine smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>"So you're meeting some guy at early hour's in the morning?" puck asked and Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed, flipping through his copy of vogue.<p>

"His name is Blaine and it's at 8. Relax, he isn't going to kid nap me" Kurt rolled his eyes and puck nodded, lying down to gaze at his art work on the ceiling.

"Ok, but don't get to friendly. Remember, it's all about he teasing, not about the pleasing" he laughed and Finn cracked up, even Kurt giggled slightly.

"Ok, sleep time. And Noah, I will kick you if you breathe in my direction."

"Goodnight Kurt"

_**So? Did you like it? Man I love writing this fic! And thank you all so much for the reviews. If you have any idea's for the next chapter please let me know and I will try my best to incorporate them into the story. Oh! All of the pukurt relationship will be explained very soon =) I've been spending a lot of time on my other fic ' I won't ever leave you' and I'm thinking about starting a new story once it's finished about glee season 3, how I think it should go. Feel free to read my other stories and let me know what you think. It would be a great help. Thanks guys!**_


	6. i'm not his type

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood outside Kurt's dorm. Should he just knock? What if he woke everyone up? Oh just go for it! He was about to knock when the door opened, Kurt stumbling into him, their noses almost touching.

"Morning" he breathed and Blaine smiled, stepping back after a moment, Kurt wearing a loose baggy shirt and some sweat pants, a blue headband on his head, his chestnut hair falling over the top of it.

"Ready?" he asked and Blaine nodded, Kurt closing the door behind him, the snoring stopping when it closed.

"I thought Wes was bad" Blaine grinned as they set off, Kurt clutching a water bottle.

"Nope. Puck is like a… bear. And I have to sleep next to that." He sighed with a small smirk and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he enjoyed it.

"What's wrong with Finn?" he asked and Kurt snorted, covering his nose immediately.

"He's my... Step brother. And I kind of had a crush on him last year." He blushed and Blaine decided he looked adorable when he blushed.

"Fair enough" he smiled as they headed out onto the back grounds, the large running track awaiting them.

"You game?" Kurt asked and Blaine blinked.

"Huh?"

"For a sprinting contest?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, the boy's getting ready on the mark, Kurt shouting go. He was surprisingly fast as he sped down the red track, Blaine gasping. Kurt beat him by miles and he smiled, Blaine puffing.

"I see I am clearly the faster one" Kurt grinned and Blaine caught back his breath, a small smile spreading across his lip's.

"Really? I'd run if I were you Kurt." He smiled and Kurt gave a small yelp as Blaine made a dash for him, the countertenor racing away, a laugh filling the air. Blaine didn't know why but he grabbed him around the waist and made him stop, Kurt not breathing. Both the boy's stopped moving at the touch, Kurt still in Blaine's strong arms.

"You're faster than I thought" Kurt grinned after a moment and Blaine set him down, his cheek's red.

"It's true. Plus I win a pretty good poke war" Blaine said and Kurt smirked.

"Really?" he giggled, jabbing Blaine in the ribs, Blaine gasping. He grinned and poked Kurt back, soon they were immersed in a full on poke war, Blaine tripping over the side of the track, pulling Kurt down with him, Kurt landing on top of Blaine, both of them laughing.

"Sorry" Kurt smiled, going to get up, Blaine stopping him.

"Don't be" he smiled and Kurt looked at him, lost on those hazel eyes.

"Porcelain!" a loud voice boomed and Kurt closed his eyes, sighing.

"Sorry" he mumbled, getting up, helping Blaine up as sue crossed the grounds, her mega phone in her hands.

"Didn't you hear me? All cheerio's performing during the running team try out things today! So get your little butt back to the gym and start lifting girl's. Double time!" she called and Kurt sighed and gave Blaine a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Come watch" he smiled before he jogged off after sue, Blaine running a hand through his hair. Kurt was… amazing.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and teacher's, I present to you, the cheerio's!" sue called as Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes walked up the pathway, the crowd all sitting on the lawn.<p>

"Ok, well… a few of them" sue called and Quinn rolled her eyes, clicking her finger's, a tune Blaine recognised starting to play.

"Katy Perry!" David cried as Santana and Brittany stepped forward, spinning around and doing some flips, most of the boy's cheering. Quinn moved to the front and began to sing, Blaine blinking.

Quinn: You... change your mind  
>like a girl... changes clothes<p>

Santana: Yeah you... PMS  
>Like a bitch... I would know<p>

Brittany: And you ... over think  
>Always speak ... cryptically<p>

A new voice started singing and Blaine couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kurt step up, the girl's hanging off his arm.

Kurt: I should know ... that you're no good for me!

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<strong>

**(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(You) But you don't really want to go<br>you're hot then you're cold  
>you're yes then you're no<br>you're in and you're out  
>you're up and you're down<strong>

They spun round and flipped, Kurt hoisting Santana and Brittany up into the air, the girl's balancing on his shoulder's quite well, Mercedes belting out the last few lines of the chorus, Quinn doing the split's, Brittany jumping off Kurt's shoulder, doing a flip and landing in the split position, Santana simply jumping down into Kurt's arm's, the song ending. There was a moment of silence before every boy in the garden stood up and cheering, Blaine grinning. Kurt was strong, and damn did he look good in his uniform. Kurt slimed as Santana kissed his cheek, both of them bowing before they ran off to get changed, David clapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"He was pretty good" he smiled and Blaine nodded, puck still clapping.

"Yeh he was… are you sure he and puck aren't…" he said and David shrugged.

"Only one way to find out" he said and Blaine nodded, Rachel wondering over to him.

"Blaine. I have a proposal" she said and Blaine gave her a funny look. From what he had heard and seen, Rachel was a little bit of a drama queen. According to Kurt she could win an Emmy for it.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I believe as a way to bond, we should sing a duet. I've heard you're lead singer for the warblers" she smiled and Blaine wanted to run away, far away.

" um… sure I suppose… excuse me" he smiled weakly, dodging his way around her as Kurt made his way back over to the large group, smiling as he saw Blaine.

"There's my boy!" puck cried, scooping Kurt into a hug, Kurt frowning.

"Noah!" he cried as puck lifting him off the ground, Blaine feeling something in the pit of his stomach.

"What?"

"Please put me down" he sighed and puck nodded, Blaine already walking back towards the buildings.

"Hey Blaine! Wait!" Kurt called, hurrying after the curly haired boy.

"You were really good" Blaine sighed and Kurt stopped when he reached him.

"Thanks'" he smiled and Blaine nodded, his eyes not quite smiling.

"Can i ask you something?" he said and Kurt nodded, Blaine biting his lip.

"Are you and…. Are you and puck... dating?" he asked and Kurt laughed loudly.

"What! Oh god no! "He cried and Blaine looked shocked.

"Really?"

"No I swear! He's straight... most of the time. And I'm definitely not his type. And he sint mine either" he smiled and Blaine blushed a little.

"And... what might your type be exactly?" he asked and looked up at Kurt quickly, Kurt now blushing. _You, _he thought andBlaine gasped.

"What!"

"Oh gaga! Did I say that out loud?" Kurt cried and Blaine smirked.

"Yeh, you did." He grinned and Kurt blushed even deeper.

"I am so sorry" he muttered and Blaine shrugged.

"I don't mind at all" he smiled and Kurt looked at him.

"Really? I mean, you barely know me… it mind seem creepy" he sighed and Blaine shook his head.

"No. not creepy. Anyway, come walk with me?" he asked and Kurt nodded, holding out his arm.

"Sorry, natural habit with cedes" he smiled and Blaine linked arm's with the countertenor, both of them walking back towards the building.

"Say, you wouldn't have any copies of vogue would you?" he asked and Kurt smiled.

"Why sir I think I do"

_**Well? Review away!**_


	7. of cupcakes and spooning

"Oh! Blaine's back from his date!" David cried as Blaine walked into his room, his eyes narrowing the moment he saw his two friends lounging on his bed.

"It wasn't a date! And what are you doing in my room!" he cried and Wes rolled off the bed, standing up straight.

"Its 7 o'clock Blaine Anderson. Way past your bed time. Now tell us what happened" he sighed and Blaine rolled his eyes, shrugging off his blazer.

"Nothing happened, we just walked around the grounds and talked, and I bought him a drink and we talked some more." He smiled and David sighed, standing up to face the boy.

"Plans to meet again?"

"Tomorrow morning for a run" he smiled from ear to ear, Wes clapping his on the shoulder.

"That's my boy." He smiled, heading to the door, David following quickly.

"Get some sleep, big day tomorrow" he grinned and closed the door before the pillow could hit him.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me you just talked? Absolutely no action?" puck asked again as Kurt hung up his jacket, puck lounging on their bed, Finn reading football weekly lazily, half listening in on their conversation.<p>

"That's exactly what I'm saying Noah. We are just friends. I really want to get to know him" Kurt smiled, the memory of his day with Blaine still on his mind.

"I ask a chic's name before we make out. Does that count?" he asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't expect puck to understand at all so he wasn't fussed.

"Sure." He sighed and lay on the bed, puck looking at him.

"Are you seeing him again?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"For how long?"

"What are you my dad?"

"Answer the question"

"An hour or so before classes"

"What are his intentions?"

"Ok Noah shut up" Kurt sat up and puck huffed.

"I'm just being a good friend" he sighed and Finn coughed, Kurt looking at him.

"Want to add anything Finn?"

"Can I tell Burt you have a boyfriend?"

At this puck laughed out loud and Kurt fell off the bed, Finn blinking.

"No you most certainly cannot!" Kurt cried, his voice raising an octave higher that it should.

"Just asking" Finn shrugged, going back to his magazine, Kurt climbing back onto the bed.

"Anyway, what did you boys do?" Kurt asked and puck flashed him a grin.

"You didn't..."

"Care to join us Hummel?" puck asked as he held up a piece of paper, _break into cafeteria for more delicious cupcakes_, scrawled on it.

"No!" Kurt cried, folding his arms as Finn checked his watch.

"It's time, come on." He hopped up and puck followed, grabbing a torch from the side of his bed.

"Last chance Hummel" he smiled, Kurt shaking his head.

"No way"

"Fine. Come on Finn"

They walked to the door and Kurt looked shocked. They were really going through with this.

"Wait!" he cried, diving off the bed, a wide smirk forming on pucks face.

"If you're going to do this, you need to do it right" he sighed, puck frowning.

"What?"

"How do you think I got all my tiaras back?" he asked, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked and she followed behind Santana and Brittany, her eyes wide.<p>

"Yes. Now shut it man hands. Those cupcakes are to die for" Santana licked her lips and Brittany nodded.

"It's like a double rainbow in your mouth. But without all the colours." She nodded as they reached the oak doors, Santana about to open them, finding they were already unlocked.

"Sweet" she smiled, opened them up, stopping instantly when a flash light hit their eyes.

" jesus… oh.. It's just them" puck sighed, putting down the light, Finn hopping back up, his hands full of cupcakes.

" what are you.. give me!" Santana cried, racing forward, Kurt stopping her.

" calm down, they're only cupcakes… did you hear that?" they stopped moving and listened. Yep, they were footsteps.

" run" puck cried, grabbing Brittany and pulling her away, Kurt ducking low under the table, someone walking in.

" so… are you guys dating?" Wes asked and Blaine sighed.

" can you leave me alone?"

" Wes he didn't say no!" David cried and Wes grinned, Blaine letting out a huff.

" no. we aren't dating. I barely know him… besides. He's only here for two weeks and… I don't think he'd want to date me." He sniffed and Wes laughed, Kurt blushing.

" who wouldn't want to?"

" Kurt"

" Blaine seriously… dude, where are the cupcakes?" David cried and puck cursed, Wes shrieking.

" ghost!"

" where!" Brittany cried, diving out from behind the counter and racing into Wes's arm's, Santana sighing.

" alright, you caught us" she sighed and Finn stood up, puck and Rachel following. Kurt stood up and Blaine turned a deep shade of red, Kurt smiling.

" yes. So… I suppose I should go" he began to walk away and Kurt took his hand, pulling him out into the deserted hall.

" you think I wouldn't want to date you?" he asked and Blaine gave a small nod.

" we don't really know each other…"

" exactly. So I'd really like to get to know you, starting now." He smiled and Blaine nodded.

" but its… 8" he said and Kurt smiled.

" I know. and we don't have school for another 13 hours." He linked his hand in Blaine and pulled him down the hall, puck frowning.

" did you see that?" he asked Finn, who was holding Rachel's hand, nodding slightly.

" yeh.. they've gone to hang out" he shrugged, puck rolling his eyes.

" yes I know genius. In our room" he sighed and Finn cursed.

" but…"

" come on!" puck pulled him along without even so much as a goodbye to Rachel.

* * *

><p>" so. You've been Finn's brother for…"<p>

"About 2 weeks" Kurt smiled as they sat on his bed, Kurt holding a pillow, Blaine under a large blue blanket.

"Oh. Is it fun to have a brother?" Blaine asked and Kurt just shrugged.

"If you like really tall annoying boys." he smiled and Blaine laughed slightly, the door opening, puck standing there, a cupcake in his hand.

"Ok lover boy. Out" he called and Kurt glared at him, Blaine going to move, Finn ambling in, collapsing on his bed.

"I am so tired."

"It's ok. I'll leave" Blaine smiled, leaning forward, stopping before he reached Kurt.

"Are we still on for our run tomorrow?" he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Of course"

"Sweet"

Blaine blushed as Kurt pulled him forward, hugging him before he let the Dalton boy go, puck eyeing him as he left, closing the door.

"Was he pressuring you?" he asked and he received a pillow to the face, Kurt lying under the covers.

"Dude I'm just looking out for you."

"It's incredibly gay Noah" Kurt sighed and a loud snoring sound told them Finn was long gone in the dream world.

"Move over Hummel" puck sighed, getting into the bed, Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But do not spoon me!"

"Whatever"

Silence followed and Kurt closed his eyes, re living his time with Blaine over and over.

….

"Noah!"

"Sorry man."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I updated! Thank you so much for waiting guys I had to finish off the ' I wont ever leave you' story and now I have! I know its short but the next one will be in more detail and longer.<strong>_


	8. blood and balls

"Yeh, so then….we decided to… sing that one… instead of Katy Perry… because… can we stop?" Blaine panted as he slowed down, Kurt jogging next to him, stopping with a small frown.

"We've only been doing this half an hour?" he sighed and Blaine collapsed onto the floor, taking deep breaths.

"That's my point!" he sighed, Kurt trying to control his laughter as he poured the remainder of his water onto the boy, hearing spluttering and a small curse as he did.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, jumping to his feet, racing after the laughing boy.

It didn't take them long to cross the finish line as Blaine tackled Kurt to the ground, landing on top of him, both breathing heavy and laughing.

"I got you to finish" Kurt giggled, not to bothered by the fact that Blaine was on top of him.

"Yes, I see that" he frowned and Kurt absentmindedly moved a lock of stray hair out of Blaine's eyes, his fingers lingering a little longer than necessary.

Neither boy noticed.

"Have I ever told you…?"

Blaine was cut short by the loud yelling of someone Kurt really didn't want to hear right now.

"Porcelain! Curly fries'! Get up and get to class!" sue yelled and Blaine unwillingly got up, pulling Kurt to his feet.

"Sometimes I really hate that woman" Kurt sighed, adjusting his shirt as Blaine attempted to flatten his hair.

"Leave it, it looks nice curly" Kurt smiled and both boys blushed slightly before Kurt jogged off back to his room to shower, leaving Blaine alone and smiling.

* * *

><p>" I don't even understand this" Santana sighed as she, Brittany, Kurt, puck and Finn all made their way to the French class room, all linking pinkie's, accept Finn who had decided his were too sore from the previous day.<p>

"My cats French" Brittany smiled and puck knocked on the door, swinging it open to find the classroom already quite full, and in progress. The young slim teacher raised her head and gave them a small glare.

"Ah, McKinley students. How nice of you to join us. _Avoir UN siege dans le silence_" she sighed and puck gave her a small wink, the other three looking confused as Kurt nodded.

"_Desole, nous sommes mam tard. Le grand dormi par son alarme."_ He smiled and the teacher nodded, puck giving the boy a small frown. Kurt scanned the room and found a seat in-between Blaine and another tall brown haired boy, who was called Jason. Blaine gave him a small wave, Kurt grinning.

"Ok. Carry on from yesterday; I want a full conversation with your partner." The teacher sighed and the students turned to the people next to them, Finn and puck getting each other, Blaine facing Kurt.

"Hey" he breathed and Kurt smiled.

"Hi. So, what do we talk about?" he asked and Blaine shrugged.

"Anything at all" he grinned and Kurt smirked.

"_Quel est votre François Mr Anderson_?" he asked and Blaine grinned.

"_Tres bien Mr Hummel_." he smiled and Kurt let the conversation flow, ignoring the confused looks from puck, Blaine replying to his questions with enthusiasm. It took them a good few minutes to realise the teacher was watching them.

" Very good boys. But… it's the end of class." She smirked and Kurt blushed, Blaine nodding.

" Sorry miss." He smiled, grabbing his bag, helping Kurt stand, the pair walking out into the hall, fully aware that puck and Santana were watching them.

" Look, I have math now, but could we meet at lunch?" Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded.

" Of course. I'll see you then" Kurt gave the boy a hug and headed over to puck, Blaine smiling as he went.

" Cosy there blainers" Wes winked as he draped an arm over Blaine's shoulder, the small boy hitting him in the rib.

" We're just friends" he hissed and Wes coughed.

" They all say that. And then. BAM. They're together" Wes winked and Blaine walked away, his friend following him.

" You know we don't actually have math right?" Wes asked and Blaine looked at him.

" What?"

" Silly boy. Math teachers sick. Relief is Mr Greenway. The sport teacher. So we're joining classes with the McKinley kids" he smirked and Blaine flushed a deep red.

" Well, this is going to be awkward" he bit his lip and Wes smacked him on the back.

" For you. For me it will be just another good laugh"

" I hate you"

" Love you to blainey bear."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he slipped into his sporting gear, puck looking at his muscles in the mirror.<p>

" Damn, I'm sexy" he grinned and mike rolled his eyes.

" We have sport. Don't they know we will ace this?" he asked and Sam flicked his hair lightly.

" I just wanna see Quinn" he smiled and Finn nodded.

" Yeh. I haven't actually spoken to Rachel all morning. I think she'll hit me"

" Well I for one, hate sport. What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked and puck gave him a wink.

" Watch me run?" he offered and Kurt hit him, striding out of the room, and the rest of the boys at his heels. They walked out onto the field and met with the girl's, who were all wearing grey shirts and red mini shorts, hair tied up in ponytails.

" This should be fun" Quinn rolled her eyes as Sam hugged her, Rachel wondering up to Finn.

" Where were you this morning?"

Kurt let out a small smile as he saw about 15 boys making their way onto the field, Blaine standing next to Wes and David, his cheeks red.

"Well hello" Kurt grinned and Blaine gave a small wave.

"Math, not happening" he sighed and Kurt nodded.

"I can see."

Blaine blushed and pulled down his shirt, Kurt taking his hand in his own, pulling him forward.

"Stop it" he sighed and Blaine looked him in the eyes. If he moved anymore, their noses would touch.

"Why?" he breathed and Kurt smirked.

"You look hot" he shrugged, letting go of Blaine, spinning around and waltzing over to Mercedes, leaving Blaine dumbfounded.

"Alright! Split into two teams. McKenzie versus Dalton!" the sport teacher cried and Rachel hurried forward.

"Sir, its McKinley" she corrected him and he looked down at her.

"Does it look like I care Streisand?" he asked and Rachel paused for a moment, wondering if she should take that as an insult or a complement.

"Now!  
>The teacher cried and she hurried over to the rest of her friends.<p>

"What's the game?" Wes asked and as an answer to his question, he got a volley ball thrown to the head.

"Sweet" Wes smiled and he rounded up the team, the coach setting out an oversized volley ball court. Everyone got into position, puck growling at the opposing team, Lauren doing the same.

" 3…2…1… go!" coach cried and Finn served the ball, sending it hurdling towards Wes, who spiked it, sending it back to puck, who spiked it, sending it right at Jason's face. The boy staggered back and gasped, Kurt and Blaine hurrying forward, Brittany squealing when she saw blood.

"He's dying! She screamed and Jason coughed, the couch yelling at him for getting blood on his court.

"Tissues?" Kurt called and no one moved.

"Oh gaga" he sighed, pulling off his own grey shirt, everyone staring at him as he handed it to Jason.

"Use this, its okay; I washed it so it smells nice." He smiled and Jason took it, eyes on Kurt's chest.

"Jesus Kurt!" puck cried, grabbing his own abandoned jacket, wrapping it around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Oh please Noah" Kurt shrugged it off and looked around.

"What?" he asked at the awe struck crowd, Brittany speaking up.

"You're all kinds of hot" she grinned and Kurt blushed. She was speaking the truth. Kurt had a toned chest, muscle in all the right places, and damn, they all liked it.

"Thanks Britt" Kurt sighed, one hand on Jason's back, guiding him off the court, Blaine following. The three boys made their way towards the school again, Jason attempting to talk.

"I owe you one" he smiled, the shirt on his nose.

"It's fine" Kurt smiled, fully aware that both of the boy's eyes were on him.

"No, really. Could I maybe get you dinner? Or a coffee?" he asked and Blaine felt his throat tighten.

What was Jason doing?

"Sure" Kurt smiled, Blaine wanting to scream.

Damn it Jason!

He folded his arm and trudged up to the school, eyes on the ground.

Nope, we'd been right the first time. These two weeks were going to be hell.


	9. Tongues and Tshirts

Blaine sat outside the nurses room, arms folded, eyes on the grey floor.

What had his life come to? Why was he sitting here moping whilst the boy he had seemed to take a very strong liking to sat inside a small room with a boy who'd just asked him out, applying ice to his bleeding nose.

Sure, it wasn't the most romantic setting, but they were still spending time together. And getting a little close. Plus Kurt was shirtless.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and tried to breathe, the small door opening, Kurt wondering out, still without a shirt.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked. Yeh, he wasn't too happy about the fact that Jason had moved in on Kurt, but they were still friends.

" Yeh he'll be fine nurse wants to keep him there for an hour" Kurt shrugged, stretching slightly, his muscles moving, Blaine swallowing.

" Oh okay then. So… coffee or dinner with Jason" he sighed as the pair began walking back toward the gym, Kurt biting his lip, eyes on his shoes.

" Yeh. I figured why not? I need some new friends that aren't diva's, six foot five or have a criminal record." He shrugged and Blaine nodded, kicking a stone as they walked.

" New friend…" he sighed and Kurt looked at the boy beside him.

" Something wrong?"

" No…"

" Blaine" Kurt stared and Blaine sighed, his eyes on Kurt.

" Fine. I just figured, a nice dinner with Jason would be… the key to you two maybe, hitting it off," he mumbled and Kurt smiled.

" That would be a bad thing?" he asked and Blaine licked his lips, hands buried deep in his pockets.

" I suppose not…"

" Blaine, are you jealous?" Kurt grinned and Blaine turned red, trying to find some comeback.

" No… I… No." he sniffed and he gasped lightly as Kurt's hand slipped into his own.

" You don't have to be. All I plan from getting out of this whole trip is friendship." Kurt sighed and Blaine felt his heart drop. Kurt had basically just told him they had no chance of being together, because it wasn't what Kurt wanted.

He didn't want a relationship.

He didn't want Blaine.

" Oh" Blaine nodded and Kurt huffed.

" Say, I was wondering… you were saying something this morning, on our run… but sure kind of interrupted us" he blushed lightly and Blaine nodded, the gym coming into sight, their hands still intertwined.

" Oh um… yeh. What about it?" Blaine asked and Kurt's gaze was now back on the ground.

" what were you going to say?"

" I was going to say, have I ever told you that you have the most wonderful eyes?" Blaine smiled and Kurt looked up, eyes wide.

" No… no you haven't" he grinned and Blaine shrugged.

" Well… you do" he blushed and Kurt kissed his cheek as he let go of the boys hand.

" Thank you"

" Kurt!" puck cried, wondering over to them followed by Brittany and Santana.

" Still not got a shirt?" he sighed, slipping his own off throwing it at the boy.

" Noah…"

" I don't need it. I'm sexy and I know it" he winked and Kurt slid the shirt on, Blaine sniffing.

" Kurty, I liked you shirtless" Brittany smiled and let her hand fall into Kurt's, Santana glaring at them.

" Britt's" she rolled her eyes and Blaine frowned.

" Thanks boo." Kurt sighed and the blonde girl kissed his cheek.

" I miss our little make out sessions" she whispered and Santana looked livid, Kurt looking slightly uncomfortable as puck grinned. Blaine however, looked confused.

" Yeh. Um… me too bub… but we talked about this remember. I like boys" Kurt smiled and Brittany nodded.

" I remember. And I even googled how to be a boy but… I want to keep my boobs" she smiled and Santana pulled the girl away, puck cackling with laughter as Kurt hit him.

" Shut it pucker man" he snapped and Blaine swallowed.

" I'm really confused." He sighed and Kurt turned to face him, puck trying to breathe.

" I dated Brittany for about a week when I went through an… awkward phase. We made out a bit and… she's been asking me to do it again ever since" he shrugged and puck nodded.

" Personally, I don't see how she's want Hummel. I mean sure, he's sexy but… he cant be that good of a kisser" puck bit his lip and Kurt spun around to face him.

" I'm sorry?" he looked hurt and puck raised his hands in defence.

" I'm just saying… its Brittany… she's easily impressed…" puck was silenced by Kurt Hummel's lips.

Blaine looked on in shock as Kurt pressed his lips firmly against pucks, holding his face still as he gently pried open the stunned boys soft lips, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Puck couldn't move as Kurt continued to kiss him for a few more moments, Blaine standing there awkwardly. Kurt eventually moved back and patted puck on the arm.

" Ponder that for a moment" he winked, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him into the gym, Santana and Brittany attempting to wake puck up from his shocked state.

" You just kissed puck," Blaine gasped and Kurt shrugged.

" Its about time" he sighed and Blaine frowned.

" Am I missing something?" he asked and Kurt stopped them.

" Puck and I… we're what you call, friends with slight benefits." He explained and Blaine folded his arms.

" How does that work?"

" Well he has a girlfriend but basically, he's there for me whenever I need someone to cry on or someone to laugh with or someone to just… hold until I fall asleep." He smiled and Blaine nodded slowly.

" So like a best friend?"

" Sort of…" Kurt huffed and shivered slightly, pulling on pucks shirt, Finn making his way over to them.

" Hey, is Jason okay?" he asked and Rachel bounded next to him.

" He seems nice too" she smiled and Blaine bit his lip.

" Yeh he's fine… puck may not be however…" Blaine sighed and Finn frowned.

" Why?"

" No reason" Kurt rolled his eyes and Rachel looked at the boy.

" Isn't that pucks shirt?" she asked and Kurt gapped.

" How could you possibly know that? They all look the same…"

" No reason." Rachel shrugged and she and Finn headed over to puck and the two girls, Blaine sighing.

" I would ask you to dinner but… you have a date. I will see you later" Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a small wave before he headed over to Wes, Kurt sighing.

" Bye." He mumbled, Wes watching him.

" You okay?" he asked Blaine and the boy nodded.

" Never better."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed as puck walked in the room, stopping when he saw the boy.<p>

" Not going to pounce on me are you?" he smirked and Kurt hugged the pillow.

" No." he sighed and puck frowned, eyes on Kurt.

" What's wrong?"

" Its Blaine"

" Did he hurt you?" puck cried, sitting beside Kurt quickly, checking him for cuts or bruises.

" No!" Kurt pulled away and lay down, puck doing the same.

" Then what?"

Kurt took a breath and hummed softly.

" I think… I think I may have hurt him" he sighed and puck sniffed.

" Do tell."

" Honey, your gay is showing"

" Sorry…"

Kurt laughed and rolled over so he was leaning into puck, taking a breath.

" Jason asked me for coffee or dinner…"

" He what!"

" Let me finish!"

" Sorry… continue…"

" He asked me out basically and I said yes, and Blaine… he seemed off… and then when I kissed you… he seemed so awkward…"

" Yeh I think we all felt that way"

" Sorry." Kurt blushed and puck sighed, resting his head on Kurt's.

" All I can say is… he likes you" he said and Kurt sniffed.

" Really?"

" Oh sure. I can tell. I have like… a sixth sense" he grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

" Sure."

" Ask him about it. And by the way… you are actually a very good kisser." He added and Kurt sighed.

" Thanks."

" Its okay. I just want you to know Kurt… I'm here for you, whenever you need me." Puck sighed and Kurt licked his lips.

" I know"

" Good. Now I say we ditch class, eat cupcakes and watch rent" puck smiled and Kurt grinned.

" I couldn't agree more"

* * *

><p><em><strong>ppplleeaaaaaasseeee review <strong>_


	10. Salmon and Sparks

" Where is porcelain and Neil demand junior?" sue cried as she forced her way into the English class, all the students looking terrified, Blaine looking just the same.

" Well? Don't just look at me like I'm talking Mexican Jackie Chan! Where are they?" she cried and Wes swallowed, the English teacher going to talk, sue stopping him.

" Don't bother tubs" she said and the teacher shrunk back, some students giggling, others just looking mortified.

" Oh, curly fries. I've seen you and porcelain together a few times, where is he? He's meant to be with me and the rest of the losers for our lesson in table manners!" sue looked at Blaine and he took a moment to find his voice. This woman was crazy!

" Um… room?" he suggested and sue nodded.

" I see… thank you curly fries, Jackie Chan, eyes back in your head." With that sue spun around and stormed back into the hall, Blaine blinking.

Poor Kurt.

* * *

><p>" And then…." Kurt froze when he heard it. The Un mistakeable sounds of sue Sylvester's homemade training shoes padding down the hall.<p>

"Shit!" he hissed, unwinding himself from puck's arm, flicking off the TV, throwing a shirt at puck, who was still munching happily on his tenth cupcake.

" She's coming" Kurt whispered and puck jumped up, grabbing his shoes, Kurt fixing his hair. The door burst open and both boys froze, Sue's eyes narrowing.

" It seems I've found you, doe face, gym kid, lets go" was all she said, spinning around and walking back into the hall, the boys not needing to be told twice. Puck slipped on his shirt and Kurt rolled his eyes, taking it off him and flipping it the right way, handing it back to him. Puck mouthed a thankyou as they walked silently down the hall, pinkies linked.

As they entered the Dalton dining room their fellow glee club members all eyed them curiously, Rachel's eyes popping out of her head as Lauren tried to control her laughter.

" sit" sue barked and the pair scrambled to find a seat, Kurt sliding into a chair between Rachel and Mercedes, puck sitting in between Lauren and Finn.

" right. Now we are all here, no thanks to baby hands and jew boy over there" sue cast them a small glare before she continued talking about table manners and how they originated from drunken cave men, Rachel jabbing Kurt in the ribs.

" where were you?" she hissed, sitting up straight, Kurt rolling his eyes.

" With puck"

" I gathered that" she whispered back and Kurt bit his lip.

" We were watching Rent okay?" he replied and Rachel looked hurt.

" You didn't invite me?"

" That's what this is about?" Kurt asked and the girl fell silent, her eyes on sue.

" An invite would have been nice" she muttered, Kurt fighting the urge to hit her. Mercedes then asked the same question, as did Lauren and Finn, puck catching Kurt's eye, winking.

" Now losers! We will be bringing out meals and you will treat them as fine dining, not them horrible fatty meats you shove in your pie holes daily, yes I'm looking at you Frankenstilts" Sue cast Finn a look and he gasped, Rachel patting his arm gently in means to comfort him. The food came and artie tried not to gag, as it was set in front of them. Vegetables piled high sat atop of what smelt like salmon. Mercedes made her classic ' hell to the no' face and Tina actually started crying.

" I want all of you to take your fork. The metal thing with prongs on the end, don't look so shocked Guppy lips." Sue snapped and Quinn rubbed Sam's arm as he took hold of the fork in a shaky hand, Mr schue rolling his eyes.

" They know what a fork is sue."

" Really William? It looks like other Asian may be having a little trouble" sue looked at mike, who had dropped his fork and was now blushing furiously. Kurt took his fork and held it tight, not really caring about the plate in front of him. It was what he usually ate. However, he did care that someone was kicking him under the table. He looked up glaring, puck pointing behind him.

" What?" Kurt hissed and Rachel tapped his shoulder.

" look behind you" she whispered and Kurt rolled his eyes, spinning around to face the door, his eyes landing on a bruised nosed Jason, who was holding a single yellow flower.

_Shit._

Kurt bit his lip and stood up, Sue's head immediately snapping round to him.

" Yes porcelain?" she asked and Kurt swallowed.

" I feel sick, I think my salmon was off" Kurt clutched his stomach as sue frowned.

" You weren't meant to eat yet. Let me see…"

She wondered over to Kurt and looked at him, then moved to his plate. There was a load of salmon missing and sue didn't seem to notice Finn with a mouthful of it.

" You may go to the nurse." Sue nodded and Kurt hurried out the door, running straight into Jason.

" Hey Kurt!" he beamed and Kurt pulled him further down the hall, frowning.

" What are you doing?"

" Nurse let me out, so I thought I'd come and see you. Here you go" he handed Kurt the flower and the boy sighed.

" Jason… I cant. I know I said I'd have dinner with you but… I just don't… feel that way about you…"

" Its Blaine isn't it" Jason said and Kurt blinked.

" What…"

" You like Blaine" he smiled sadly and Kurt nodded.

" I think I do. I'm sorry" Kurt looked down and Jason shrugged.

" Nothing I can do about it." He sighed and Kurt looked up at him.

" How did you know?"

" The way you look at him. Its like… you're seeing him for the first time, how wonderful he is. Its kind of cute actually" Jason smiled and Kurt blushed, shuffling his feet.

" I… I didn't realise… I'm sorry." He said once more and Jason smiled.

" Its fine. I think you'd be cute. Go get him." He grinned and Kurt nodded.

" I think I will."

He pulled out his phone and texted him, asking him to meet him in the east hall.

" Thank you Jason." He smiled and hugged the boy, closing his eyes. When he opened them he felt so very guilty. Blaine stood there, about ten meters away, his eyes wide, phone in hand. Kurt pulled back and Jason looked around, his face falling.

" Blaine…" Kurt began but the boy spun around on his heel and raced off, out the doors.

" shit! Bye Jason!" Kurt called as he took off after the warbler, his heart racing. He felt the sun hit him as he ran over the grounds, Blaine now where to be seen. He paused and tried to catch his breath, eyes scanning the area.

Then he heard it.

The small sniffles of Blaine Anderson. He walked toward the large tree beside him and found Blaine on the other side, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve, clutching his knees to his chest.

" Blaine…" Kurt began and the boy looked up, his wonderful hazel eyes red and puffy.

" What the hell? Was… was that a joke? You… you… text me … just so I can watch… you and Jason? That's… horrible" he spat and tried to turn away Kurt kneeling in front of him.

" I text you because I wanted to tell you something. I was simply thanking Jason for being so understanding." Kurt sighed and Blaine looked at him carefully, sniffing.

" Understanding about what?"

" Me not liking him." Kurt said and Blaine swallowed.

" Oh"

He slowly lowered his knees and Kurt smiled sweetly.

" Can I tell you something?" he asked and Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes.

" Go ahead."

Kurt leant a little closer and moved the hair out of Blaine's eyes, taking a breath.

" I didn't think coming here was going to be any good. At all. And when I got here, I was amazed. The buildings, the people, one person in particular. He… you, made this trip feel worth it. It is worth it, because I met you. And… I really like you Blaine. And I know we don't know each other very well, but if you'd let me… I'd like to change that." Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded.

" I'd like that Kurt… but… puck and Finn and the others… you're close with them. I thought you had enough friends." He smiled and Kurt shook his head.

" I don't want a friend Blaine"

And with that he closed the distance between them, Blaine melting. Something ignited between them as their lips met and Kurt leant in closer, Blaine tangling his hands in Kurt's soft hair, both boys pressed up against each other. They parted, both out of breath and red in the cheeks.

" I've wanted to that all week" Kurt beamed and Blaine gently stroked his cheek.

" I've wanted to that forever" he breathed and Kurt leant forward once more, pushing Blaine down into the soft grass, smiling as he kissed the boy beneath him.

This was where he should be, right here with Blaine. Always.


	11. What are friends for?

Blaine Anderson decided that lying on a warm bed, arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend really was the highlight to his life. He felt the smile creep onto his lips as he thought about that word.

_Boyfriend._

He had a boyfriend! An actual boyfriend! And said boyfriend was now moving gently in his arms, rolling over so their noses met.

" Hello" Kurt breathed and Blaine grinned widely.

" You look wonderful" he murmured and Kurt unwound himself from the boy's arms and rolled off he bed, slipping his jacket and shoes back on.

" As do you." He nodded and Blaine sat up, smile fading.

" You're leaving?" he asked and Kurt glanced over at him, eyes glowing as he looked at the black haired boy. As he sat there, he looked so cute and innocent.

" Yep. And so are you. Believe it or not Blaine, but we have dinner now. And I don't feel like explaining to miss Sylvester why we missed it" he winked and Blaine was off the bed like a bullet, slipping on his blazer quickly as Kurt checked his hair.

" I do have a question for you though" Blaine sighed as the pair headed to the door, pausing before they opened it.

" And that would be?"

" You… you are my boyfriend yeh?" Blaine asked, his hazel eyes set on Kurt's face, awaiting a reply. Instead of answering, Kurt leant forward and their lips locked, his heart racing at a mile a minute.

" Of course" he smiled and Blaine didn't wait a second longer before he opened the door, allowing Kurt to step out before him, the pair bumping into a very goofy looking Wes and David.

" Well hello boys" David waggled his eyebrows and Blaine went to hit him Kurt pulling his arm back.

" You'll regret it." He whispered before he let Blaine go and walked down the hall, completely ignoring Wes and David, however, Blaine did not.

" Thanks guys!" he hissed and Wes took one of this arms, David taking the other, both boys pulling him down the hall and into a room, slamming the door closed before they turned to face their friend.

" Are you together now?"

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" Did you kiss?"

" Who asked who?"

" Was it awesome?"

" Have you done it?"

" Does anyone else know?"

" Can he get me a girl?"

Blaine and David both turned to Wes at the last comment and he shrugged.

" Worth a try" he answered and Blaine rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Why were these boys his friends?

" Yes… he's now my boyfriend… and I refuse to answer any of the others" he blushed and the boys high fived before they looked at Blaine seriously.

" Are you using protection?"

* * *

><p>"White boy! Where you been?" Mercedes asked and Kurt wondered into the dining hall and took a seat in-between Puck and Mercedes, pleased to see that they had scored him a plate of chicken pie.<p>

" Fell asleep after a run. Sorry" he shrugged and grabbed his fork, Puck nudging him.

" What happened with that Jason guy?" he whispered and Kurt went to reply when the door opened, Wes, David and Blaine walking in, Blaine catching Kurt's eye for a moment before he looked away, blushing furiously. Kurt acted like nothing happened; however Mercedes and Puck had a very different idea.

" What's going on Kurt?" Mercedes asked and Kurt stood up with his plate.

" I need sauce," he stated before he wondered off to where Blaine was now standing, puck leaning over toward the girl.

" They did it," he whispered and Mercedes stabbed him with a fork.

" They are not!"

" They've done something," Puck hissed and both teens looked over at the two boys. They were quite obliviously flirting, Kurt letting his hand brush Blaine's arm every now and then, Mercedes eyes widening.

" Holy sweet hell you're right," she hissed and Puck nodded.

" I'm always right when it comes to my boy." He shrugged and dug into his pie, Mercedes sitting back for a moment. Kurt was her boy too, and if he wasn't going to tell her about his new boyfriend, she was just going to have to make sure he paid.

* * *

><p>Santana tripped into the room with Brittany at her heels, a scowl on her face.<p>

" Why was I dragged here at ten o'clock at night? I needs my sleep." She folded her arms and Mercedes silenced her.

" We all know Kurt cant go three hour without a coffee kick, so he'll be here in about three minutes, and I want you all to see something" Mercedes smiled and Rachel frowned.

" Won't that be spying?"

" Yep!" Quinn smiled, dragging Sam behind the counter and Mercedes assumed her hiding spot, everyone else following.

" Now shut up and watch" Puck announced and the New Directions all fell silent, 30 seconds later the door flew open and Kurt wondered in, Blaine following along behind him.

" I really hate Wes" Blaine sighed as he closed the door, Kurt wondering over to the coffee machine, pulling out two cups.

" No. Don't hate him, he's just being a good friend" Kurt smiled and Blaine rolled his eyes.

" He's far from. Did you know, he invited me out with his old girlfriend once, to cheer me up about being single…? And they ended up making out the whole time?" Blaine sighed and Kurt placed down the cups, wondering over to Blaine.

" you could always get him out. Invite him out on our morning jog… maybe we could show him how it feels" Kurt winked and Blaine didn't wait a second longer to pull Kurt close and kiss him sweetly.

" SHIT NO!" Santana cried and Blaine fell backwards, Kurt spinning around to face the now shocked New Directions.

" Um…." He murmured and Finn looked confused, Rachel livid.

" Why didn't you tell me!" she cried and Kurt went to answer, Santana cutting in.

" when did this happen? Why was my permission not asked? You want to go Curly M.C. dapper pants!" she cried, lunging toward Blaine who had just gotten up, his eyes scared.

" Leave him alone Santana!" Kurt cried, holding Blaine close.

" I didn't tell you guys because…. Well… its only just happened. And I wanted some of Blaine to myself before you guys all took him away" Kurt sighed and Puck looked touched, Blaine looking plain confused.

" what?"

With this Finn and Rachel grinned, moving forward to take Blaine's arms.

" you see Blaine, we have an agreement. Anyone gets a Boyfriend or Girlfriend who we don't know to well… we have one hour of interrogation" Quinn smiled and Blaine gave one last pleading look at Kurt before he was marched out the door, puck grinning.

" go easy on him" Kurt sighed and gave a small smile as Puck kissed his forehead.

" of course" he grinned before he hurried off after everyone else.

Kurt smiled and sat down. He had the best friends he could ever wish for. Now for that coffee…


	12. The Interrogation

" Lets get one thing straight Hobbit Magee, you break my boys heart, I will rip out your sweet little curls and punch you in the face! Got it?" Santana cried as Blaine sat on a plastic chair in the middle of a classroom, his eyes wide with fear.

He nodded quickly and Santana smiled.

" Good. Now another thing. Kurt is very high maintenance and he needs someone who'll be there at his every beck and call. Can you swear you'll do that?" she asked and Blaine nodded.

" Of course, I t…"

" Did I say you could talk!"? Santana cried and Brittany pulled on her arm.

" My turn" she smiled happily and Santana nodded once, moving back to the rest of the group and Brittany chose to sit on Blaine's lap and hug him.

" Promise you'll make my dolphin happy" she smiled and Blaine nodded.

" Of course I will" he smiled back and the girl kissed his cheek before she hopped up.

" I'm done! Puck! Your turn" she smiled happily and puck stepped forward, arms folded.

" Now, I want you to answer honestly. Have you ever done drugs?"

"No."

"Drank alcohol"

"Once, hated it"

" Mugged, shot, stabbed, spat on, punched, kicked, badly injured or murdered anyone?"

" God no!"

" He's good in my books" Puck slapped him on the back and Rachel frowned.

" I'm not so sure. Blaine warbler…"

" Its Anderson…"

" What's your favourite musical?"

" West side story, then rent, then Chicago. No… Moulin rouge is a tie with Rent." He answered and Rachel placed a hand to her chest.

" You mean it?" she smiled and Blaine nodded. The brunette spun around to face the others, eyes sparkling.

" He's perfect!" she cried and Blaine couldn't help but blush, Quinn pushing the girl aside.

" Not so fast Rachel, I have a few questions" Quinn stepped forward and bent down in front of Blaine.

" Where are you from?" she asked and Blaine blinked.

" Um… I was born in Westerville, so I've lived in here all my life."

" Ever had surgery? Like I don't know… a nose job?" she asked and Blaine's eyes widened.

" No!"

" Really? Your nose is too…"

" Cute?" Puck offered and laurel frowned at him.

" Some times I worry about your sexuality" she sighed and puck shrugged.

" Me too."

Finn moved forward and stood looming over the Blaine, looking ten times bigger than him now he was sitting down.

" Kurt's my brother… well… step brother, but that means it's my job to keep him safe. So if you do so much as touch him inappropriately or speak to him in the wrong tone… I'll shoot you"

" Finn!"

" Fine… I'll kick your ass" Finn moved back and Blaine went to stand up, Santana pushing him back down.

" Not so fast Frodo. Why do you like my boy?" she eyes him and Blaine sighed.

" Well… he's wonderful. He has these gorgeous eyes, I can't tell if they're green or blue, and he has an amazing smile. His laugh… it gives me shivers and… I just want to kiss him all the time because he's so lovely and sweet. He has the best personality I've ever seen and… I thought these weeks wouldn't be good but… he's really made it feel worthwhile. He's not just my boyfriend, he's a great friend." Blaine finished and Tina started to cry.

" That's so sweet!" she sobbed and Rachel was just the same. Blaine blushed and smiled, Santana sniffing.

" Someone get me a tissue!" she cried and Mercedes stepped forward and pulled Blaine up into a hug.

" Kurt's lucky to have you in my opinion." She smiled and Blaine grinned like a fool.

" Thanks guys, it means the world to me that you approve…"

" HOLD IT!" Santana screamed and Mercedes paused mid kiss on the cheek.

" We haven't cast our Vote…" she sighed and Quinn rolled her eyes.

" Fine. All those in favour of Blaine becoming Kurt's new… Well, First… boyfriend, please raise your hand" she sighed and everyone's hands went up except Brittany's.

" Boo… why no hand?" Mike asked and Brittany sighed.

" I… I don't want Blaine to be Kurt's boyfriend." She sighed and Blaine looked hurt.

" Wait. Why?" Santana asked and the blonde looked so innocent with her wide blue eyes.

" Because I want Blaine to be Kurt's Otter" she smiled and Rachel frowned.

" What?"

" When otters go to sleep, they hold each others hands so they don't float away… they're Best friends and Lovers for life. Santana's my otter, so I want Blaine to be Kurt's." She smiled and Santana and Blaine both went red whilst Quinn kissed Sam on the cheek.

" Sammy, my otter" she smiled and Blaine took a breath.

" Of course Brittany. I'll be Kurt's otter" he smiled and Brittany ran forward to hug him.

" Alright! Now! Back to Kurt!" puck cried and they all began to make their way back, Santana tapping Blaine on the shoulder.

" Nice little speech warbler" she punched him on the arm ad hurried after the other, Blaine smiling from ear to ear as he followed.

* * *

><p>" I don't understand…"<p>

" We're Blaine's best and probably only friends. We need to make sure you're good for him" Wes shrugged as he and David stood in front of Kurt, both holding breadsticks out toward him threateningly.

" Ok… well… I like Blaine. A lot… and I'm not going to hurt him…"

" We know. We just want to make sure you understand everything there is to know about Blaine, and we need to make sure you're… sane enough for him" David answered and Wes nodded.

" Tis true."

" So Mr Hummel. Do you take drugs?"

" No."

" Are you addicted to sex?"

" What! NO!" Kurt cried and Wes frowned.

" How would that be a bad thing?" he asked and David frowned.

" You want our Baby to lose his… V card…. To an addict?" David whispered and Kurt looks stunned.

" I'm not addicted to…"

" Kurt, its rude to interrupt" Wes sighed before he turned back to David.

" All I' saying is, if Kurt does turn out to be addicted to sex, Blaine's on for a wild time" Wes shrugged and David folded his arms.

" I can not believe you're saying this." He sighed and Wes rolled his eyes.

" He has to grow up some day"

"Not before he has to!" David cried and Kurt went to speak when the door opened, Blaine and the new directions walking in.

" Oh thank god!" Kurt cried, flying right into Blaine's arms, kissing him hard.

" We need to leave. We need to go to my room and just… now" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him from the room, Wes smiling.

" Use protection!" he cried and David hit him.

" This is all your fault!"

Finn looked utterly confused and Puck let out a groan.

" Now where do we sleep?" he asked and Wes shrugged.

" I don't know. But I know Blaine wont be getting any sleep" he winked and puck frowned.

" Why?"

" Kurt's a sex addict"

" I knew it!" Puck cried, racing out the room and down the hall, Finn following after him.

" Wish them luck!" Wes called and David rolled his eyes.

" We… are getting a divorce"

" Anyone else feel tired?" Sam offered and everyone raised their hands, heading out of the room, leaving Wes and David alone.

" David…"

" Don't talk to me Wesley."

" I'm sorry" Wes used his puppy dog eyes and David rolled his own.

" You're lucky I love you"

" Hug?" Wes stretch out his arms and David frowned.

" Don't push it"

" Okay."

The two left the room and Wes started Singing.

"Blaine's gonna get some."

" WESELY!"

" sorry"


	13. Sex and Seriousness

_**Guys! Wow It's been a rreeaallyyyy long time, and for that I am so sorry :( I have been snowed under with School, exams, family, work and life in general. But i am on my final stretch of the holidays before I head back for my final year in highschool ( WOOOOHHHHH) And i am determined to complete all stories I have on this site :D If you have any suggestions on how I should finish them, plot ideas for this story or any comments at all, PM or Review, I will LOVE you for it :D I hope you enjoy, and Happy New Year ( a little late)**_

Kurt closed the door behind him and let out a sigh.

"Thank god we made it out alive" he turned around and walked right into Blaine's waiting arms, the smaller boy smiling widely.

"You know, I still can't believe I'm your boyfriend. _Your boyfriend._" He smiled and Kurt looked at him seriously.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Of course! Its wonderful" Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him back quickly. Blaine pulled away and swallowed.

"Kurt… Are you sure… about this?" he asked and Kurt frowned.

"Blaine, have I not made it clear how much I like you?" he asked and Blaine blushed, Kurt smirking slightly.

"If you like… I can show you" Kurt whispered, his eyes suddenly growing slightly darker, Blaine now blushing furiously.

" I'd li…"

"STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY WITH TOO MUCH GEL!" Puck's voice filled the room and Kurt hung his head in shame, letting go of Blaine as he turned to face his idiotic best friend and stepbrother.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Puck stepped forward, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"We can get you help." He sighed and Kurt pushed him away, pointing towards the door.

"Get out!" he said firmly and Finn frowned.

"Dude… This is our room too," he said and Blaine nodded slightly, stopping when Kurt sent daggers his way, Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Are _you_ going to be having a hot make out session with _your _boyfriend?" he asked and both intruders shook their heads quickly.

"Hell no!"

"THEN GET OUT!" Kurt screamed and the pair left the room quicker than they had entered, Kurt sighing, as he once again, closed the door.

"Were you serious?" Blaine whispered as Kurt turned around with a small frown.

"About what?"

"The… um…. Make out session" Blaine blushed and Kurt smirked.

"Dead serious"

And with that he walked forward and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth, the pair falling back onto the bed, not a care in the world that they had just squished Finn's supply of cupcakes in the process.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Finn"<p>

"Its fine dude… I suppose" Finn sniffed as he and Blaine walked down the hall towards their next class, their partners behind them, engaged in deep conversation.

"Well… I know you're new to all this Kurt… but I still want you to be careful. I know Finn and me haven't made it passed second base yet but I don't want you to get hurt." Rachel sighed as she linked her arm through Kurt's, the boy placing a hand over his heart.

"That's really sweet Rachel, but I think me and Blaine are good. It's not too serious just yet. And… I don't think I'm ready for anything serious like that." Kurt nodded and Blaine chose that time to listen to what his boyfriend was saying.

_He wasn't ready for anything serious? As in a relationship? This was just a fling to Kurt!_

Blaine could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks before he even realised he was crying. He wiped them away quickly and glanced down at his shoes.

"Can I sit with you in class?" Kurt asked and he let go of Rachel and moved toward his boyfriend, Blaine nodding.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine smiled and Kurt took his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Awesome. Would it also be okay if I spent some time with Mercedes later, It's just I haven't seen her in a while… Like… a day" Kurt giggle and Blaine nodded.

" Sure. Why do you have to ask? I mean… you can sit where you want, hang out with who you want, when you want. You don't have to be with me all the time, I'm not a 24-hour commitment Kurt!" Blaine babbles and Kurt came to a stop, slipping his hand out of Blaine's. Rachel and Finn looked stunned but the boy waved them on, folding his arms as Blaine suddenly found his thumbs very interesting.

"What?" Kurt mused and Blaine bit his lip.

"I think… I'm just tired." He mumbled and Kurt sighed.

"Well you better wake up soon because that was really weird. I know I don't have to sit next to you Blaine, and I can see whom I want, when I want. I'm not an idiot. I know I don't have to be with you all the time, but I like being with you. You need to tell me when you want me to leave you alone for a little while… don't yell about it" And with that he turned on his heel and continued down the hall, leaving Blaine standing there like a fool.

* * *

><p>" Blaine, I think we should talk" Rachel sighed as the students piled out of class, Blaine looking around for anyone to rescue him.<p>

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood to talk about another cheesy duet…" Blaine began but Rachel cut him off, taking his hand, pulling him down the hall into an empty common room.

"Blaine, I'm one of Kurt's best friends…"

"I thought that was Mercedes and Puck…"

"As I was saying, I'm one of Kurt's best friends… and I don't want to see him hurt. Now, I like you, you have a lovely taste in musicals and very pretty eyes…"

"Thank you"

"But that won't save you from the wrath that is Rachel Barbra Berry if you hurt him. Now, I'm going to ask you once. What happened this morning?" Rachel folded her arms across her sweater and Blaine swallowed.

"I over heard the two of you talking about… relationships..." Blaine began and Rachel frowned.

"Oh… that. And?" Rachel asked and Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

" I'm… I'm ready for something serious Rachel… and Kurt isn't and I don't know if we can work around that." Blaine sighed and Rachel's eyes grew a little wider.

"You… you're ready for that?" Rachel asked and Blaine nodded.

"With Kurt?" she asked and Blaine nodded.

"Of course! It's all I've been thinking about since I first spoke to him, about how lovely he is, and how great he is. It's what I _need_ Rachel" Blaine spoke a little louder and Rachel swallowed.

"Blaine… you've been going out… what? Two days?" she asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yes. But I know Kurt likes me enough… I'm just worried that.. I'm not good enough for him" Blaine sat down and Rachel sighed.

"Blaine, there isn't really anyway of knowing if… if your good… until it happens. But Kurt will still want you all the same. He's just not ready for that kind of… thing just yet" Rachel rubbed Blaine's shoulder gently and the boy nodded.

"I know, I heard. But… I am. I… I don't know what to do. I'm a teenage boy Rachel. I want to feel needed." Blaine sighed and Rachel swallowed.

"There are ways of… um… self satisfaction" she blushed and Blaine rolled his eyes.

" I'm not going to pretend I have Kurt when I _can_ have Kurt." Blaine stood up and Rachel sniffed.

"Ok. Let me talk to Kurt for you" she gave Blaine a small smile and bolted from the room.

_Good Lord, Blaine is a sex addict!_

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel found Kurt she shoved Puck and Finn out of the room and slammed the door, turning to face her friend.<p>

"Blaine want's to have sex with you" she cried and Kurt dropped his book.

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine wants sex. He told me" Rachel sighed and Kurt proceeded to turn red.

"What… when?"

"About ten minutes ago. He heard us talk this morning Kurt. He said he want's to be serious… he _needs _you." Rachel moved a little closer and Kurt sat down, looking stunned.

"We've only been dating what… two days?"

"That's what I said!"

"Rachel… I can't. Sure I can make out and maybe grope a little… but... that! No way, I have issues!" Kurt cried and Rachel nodded.

"I know. Kurt… I don't want to sound bitchy, but I think you should talk to Blaine and if he doesn't change his mind… break up with him" Rachel sighed and Kurt sniffed.

"But I really like him Rachel. He's so sweet and… what if…what if he's… the one?" Kurt whispered and Rachel sat down beside him, a small gasp sounding from her lips.

"The one?" she asked and Kurt nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"The one"

"Oh Kurt. That's so amazing" Rachel hugged him and then pulled back and frowned.

"How does that matter?"

"Maybe… maybe I could just…_do it._ It might not be as scary…"

"Kurt no. You do not give yourself away to some sex addict! Not unless you are 100 % ready!" Rachel cried and Kurt stood up.

"You're right. I'll go talk to him. Wish me luck" Kurt took in a deep breath and stormed out of the room. He sure hopes he'd still have a boyfriend after this.

* * *

><p>Blaine saw Kurt coming and took his chance.<p>

"Kurt…"

"… We need to talk" Kurt finished the sentence for him and Blaine nodded. They walked in silence to an empty room and Kurt closed the door, sighing.

"Ok. Let's get straight to the point."

" Rachel said you weren't ready for a serious relationship."

"Rachel said you wanted to have sex"

"What!" They both cried in unison and Blaine blushed furiously, Kurt staring at him.

"I don't... I never said…" Blaine swallowed and Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"Rachel told me you wanted to be serious… have… sex" he swallowed and Blaine shook his head.

"No! I want a serious relationship. That's what I said. I heard you two talking about how you don't want to be serious this morning…"

"Oh Blaine! No, I was talking about sex this morning. About how I wasn't ready for that just yet" Kurt smiled and Blaine smiled back weakly.

"Oh. So… you do want a serious relationship?" he asked and Kurt pulled him closer, placing a small kiss on the other boys nose.

"Of course I do. And… um… did you want.. um…"

"I'm no where near ready" Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled before he kissed him.

"So, Rachel got the whole thing wrong?" Kurt asked once they pulled away and Blaine nodded.

"It does seem like it" He smiled as Kurt played with his hair.

"I see. Well, we could go and talk to her about it… or we could stay here…." Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence before Blaine's lips were back on his and Kurt gave in with a moan.

Yep. He could get used to this.


	14. Important Notification (UPDATE!)

Hey all!

Okay, I am aware that I have been preettyyyyy bad when it comes to these stories, but I have a reason! I'm in my last year of high school and I have my final exams in a matter of weeks! I have been focusing so hard on my studies so that's why I haven't been updating! But I have received reviews and don't worry, I WILL BE UPDATING….. In November

But think of this as time to send me some constructive criticism as how to improve upon the stories and also any ideas that you would like to see happen. I am thinking of starting a new story soon, and I really need some ideas for it, the theme will be 'Based off a movie" So any movies you guys have seen that you think relate well to Klaine, or you would like to see them star in, review it and I'll watch away!

Thank you all so much for waiting, I love you all!

_Charli


	15. Booze and Betrayal

**_Hey guys. First of all I should start with a huge apology. Life had just been so busy but finally I have a break in my job and time to write, so here it is :) Please read and review and let me know what you think :D_**

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit, he really, really liked Dalton. They'd only been here a week and he'd already gained a boyfriend, some new friends, and a wonderful knew appetite for pizza. But there was just something a little off about Rachel Berry. Kurt normally would have thought that she'd have settled in nicely at Dalton. A place with rules, boys and of course, wonderful acoustics, but she really didn't seem to be having that good of a time, until Saturday came and all hell broke loose.<p>

"I wants to have a damn party. We need to spice this place up" Santana sighed as she lounged out on the grass, Brittany happily picking at the green blades. Quinn rolled her eyes from her place in Sam's lap and Kurt frowned.

"A party? You want to have a party? At a private school? With no alcohol or… fun?" he asked and Blaine poked his side.

"We are plenty of fun" he huffed and Kurt simply smiled.

"I wasn't referring to you honey" he beamed and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's, causing the rest of the group to let out a loud groan.

"What!" Kurt cried and looked around as Puck grinned.

"They're all fed up of the 'Klaine' cuteness" he teased and got to his feet.

"I for one, am happy to have a Party. And I think it should be held in my room, Kurt and Finn have no choice in the matter" he nodded in affirmation and Finn smiled.

"A party sounds good. And me and Puck can sneak out to get alcohol, he has a fake ID" he nodded and Rachel looked shocked.

"No! Guys we can't! That would be…"

"What? Fun?" Santana raised a delicate eyebrow and got to her feet as well. "I agree with pucker man. Kurt's room it is. 8 tonight, bring your spare pants boys, because this party will be so exciting you might just pee your pants" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this party blows" Santana sighed. "And not in a good way. Am I right Hummel?" she mused and sipped her drink, Kurt frowning.<p>

"I wouldn't know" he blushed and Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek.

"We're taking it slow" he smiled and Santana scoffed.

"Oh please, I've seen the hickeys on Hummel's neck" she sighed and Puck rolled his eyes.

"You know why this party blows? Because Berry's done nothing but sulk the entire time, and wont get off the freaking boxes of drink!" he cried and glared over at Rachel, who was sitting firmly on the alcohol.

"We are not getting drunk tonight. One wine cooler for everyone is enough" she sighed and Mercedes groaned.

"Come on Rachel! We need to have a good time, give me the drinks" she held out her hands and Rachel shook her head.

"No Mercedes, I wont allow it" she huffed and Puck looked at Mike, who gave a small nod before they moved and lifted Rachel up, the girl letting out a cry.

"No!"

They dumped her on the bed and grabbed the drinks, handing them out.

"Lets party!"

* * *

><p>About an hour later everyone was sitting in a circle, tipsy and giggly as an empty vodka bottle went spinning around and around. Kurt giggled and happily grinned at Blaine from across the room, wiggling his fingers as the bottle landed on Brittany. She cheered and moved to place a soft peck to Quinn's lips, Sam looking extremely happy about that. Rachel was hiccupping, having had quite a few now herself. She was leaning into Kurt, happily talking to him about how lovely she thought he and Blaine were, when Puck spun the bottle, landing on Kurt. Blaine frowned a little but let it go, Kurt getting to his knees, a little drunk.<p>

"Okay, now this isn't fair. This is the third time. I want to see some grinding" Santana called and Kurt blushed.

"Santana, I don't know… I have a… Blaine" he giggled and Puck laughed.

"Come here sugar" he teased and pressed his lips to Kurt's again, tugging Kurt onto his lap. Kurt groaned and kissed Puck back hungrily, rolling his hips down as Santana had instructed. Rachel watched as Finn cheered and she felt a horrible thing inside her erupt. She scowled and got to her feet, storming off into the hallway. Blaine looked up, everyone else still focused on Kurt and Puck as they grinding, laughing a little between toothy kisses. Blaine stumbled to his feet and followed Rachel outside.

"Rach… whats wrong?" he breathed and Rachel sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I.. I just… it's a stupid game! When you're in a relationship you don't play games like this! You don't kiss other people because its wrong!" she cried and fell into Blaine's arms. The boy staggered a little and stroked her hair.

"Rachel… why are you so upset about this?" he asked gently and Rachel swallowed.

"Blaine…. Please don't… don't tell anyone this okay?" she asked and Blaine nodded, the girl whispering in his ear.

* * *

><p>"Good god, I feel like shit" Puck sighed as he sat up in his and Kurt's bed, Kurt nodding as he fixed his hair from his place at the dresser, Finn still fast asleep.<p>

"That's what we get for drinking I suppose" he sighed. Blaine was coming over soon and he wasn't even ready for their coffee date. Puck groaned and lay back down.

"I still can't believe Blaine didn't beat me up for making out with you" he chuckled and Kurt smiled.

"Dont worry, I made sure he was well thanks after" Kurt giggled and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Is my boy no longer a virgin?" he mused and Kurt blushed bright red.

"No I am! I just… we made out Puck, relax" Kurt smiled and stood up to get the door, Blaine smiling at him.

"Hey honey… ready.." Blaine stopped when he saw Puck and gave him a small nod.

"Puck" He sighed and Puck frowned.

"Blaine, I thought we were okay man?" he hummed and Kurt frowned.

"I did too. Blaine, is something wrong?" he asked as he stroked Blaine's arms. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, can we go?" he asked and Kurt sighed gently.

"Sure, bye Puck" Kurt smiled and hugged the boy, Blaine frowning as Kurt walked outside with him once he was done.

"Blaine… whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie"

"Kurt, drop it"

"Blaine, I can tell something wrong"

"So?" Blaine sighed and Kurt stopped walking.

"Why are you so mad at Puck all of a sudden? Do you have a problem with me and him?" he asked and Blaine sighed.

"I… yeah." He huffed and looked at Kurt. "I don't want… you seeing him" he breathed and Kurt looked stunned. He thought they'd gotten past this.

"What? Why?" he asked, stunned, and Blaine bit his lip.

"Because… he….. he cheated on Lauren with Rachel"


End file.
